everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RavenQueen'sTwinSister
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cheshire Cat page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 15:47, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Jennifer Please do not add in fake information which is user-submitted. It is known that Jennifer is not trademarked or canon in this entire franchise, however you are welcome to make a page of her anytime on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:59, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It appears you misunderstand. I'm not personally requesting you to delete information off your user page or anything heinous like that. I'm talking about the page you previously edited on. It seems to me you're a little unsure of how things are run here and what I mean for canon, but for the record, I'm an admin on this wiki and it's my job to keep the pages clean containing only canon (meaning only officially confirmed by the creators of the series) information. Raven does not have a sister named Jennifer but that does not mean that I'm talking directly to you, if that's what you perceive. You added on the Raven Queen page that she has a sister named Jennifer, yet Raven doesn't. That's called non-canon information and your own fanmade character. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Good that you would like to know more. Well, as a new user I would advise you start small and work your way up the list. Try patrolling a few pages and give a go at checking for grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I'm sure there are a few. However if there are any less-than-useful edits (for example inserting headcanons, non-neutral sentences or false information) will get a rollback. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:46, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm just going to list everything so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. First and foremost, I am an admin here and this wiki is solely for official information given by the owners of this Ever After High company. Or rather, this series. We're kind of high-standard when it comes to spoilers, non-official information or non-helpful edits on pages. You're probably talking about the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. I don't mean to be pushy in any sort, but according to your edits on the Fandom Wiki you replaced content rightfully belonging to another user. I'm sure the admins or users on there left a message on your wall as to how to create pages. This works anywhere on the Wikia network: There is a small drop-down menu that is labelled "Contribute" on the top right hand of the main body on any site around here. Click on it and find the option "Add a Page". There you can create any sort of page. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:55, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Uh... it's all given on my profile. Don't consider me customer service or anything like that; I'm a 15-year-old girl who does this for her own fun and learning of this franchise, nothing more. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Honestly it's not exactly my job to help other people write. That's kind of like saying I'm using your hand to write what I'm saying - not under your own voice. Users here edit on their own free will, you don't have to feel obligated to do so if you don't feel like you're up for it. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 14:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's entirely up to you with what you want to write. On here as I've mentioned God-knows-how-many times, yes, you can write about canon things ;P. But please, make sure that they're relevant. Given that you've sort of listed out a few examples, I'll answer them anyway. Cards are no longer in use to the website, but if you find a speculation write a blog post about it. I see you've written one already about the Storybook of Legends, so that should be a slice for you. Same goes with couples and relationships. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 14:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) In all honesty, as a blog post it wouldn't be so bad as this is a discussable topic, but it doesn't fall under a single category this wiki serves and we don't do relationship pages as we are partnered with the Monster High Wiki and they don't do them for shipping arguments and unnecessary debates over characters. With it not being a proper page consisting of key elements like categories, sections and whatnot, it's going to have to be deleted. As I said above you can do it as a blog post but I would not recommend you continue on making pages if you don't know the general rules. You're welcome to paste the following in a blog post, however: "Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman are a popular couple at Ever After High but Ashlynn is a Royal and Hunter is a Rebel.No one knows what can happen to their stories.At True Hearts Day when all learned that they are a couple,Apple White,one of Ashlynn's best friends didn't want them to be a couple because she was afraid for Ashlynn for what can happen to her story.At the next day as all we know Ashlynn say to Hunter to broke up.Then at True Hearts Day party C.A.Cupid start talking about love and at the end she says"Love always find a way".When Ashlynn hear this she go to Hunter and she became again his girlfriend.What a beautyful story!" ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm truly not trying to be degrade your English or anything like that. How you portray the Cheshire Cat is just your own opinion on things and I have mine too. I stated the fact on the first paragraph while the longer one is just my personal view on how the story would end. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 13:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Image I mentioned before how I would rather you start small. You named the image wrongly and it is in less-than-acceptable pixel resolution, as well as the incorrect file format ("png".) We have high standard of images around here and maybe you should be more comfortable with how things work around here. One more thing: sweetie. You don't have to think that whatever you do is a burden to me or those around you. Take in your surroundings and have faith that you're of help around here! I'm glad that you're dedicated enough to come online at least once a day and check with me before making head-on edits, but probably best to stick to article edits or blog posts for now. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:45, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but Alize Wonder is not an official character. Create one at the Ever After High Fandom Wiki please. If it's created here on this wiki I'm going to have to delete the page. Don't continue beating yourself up because you're new or anything like that. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 16:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) OC Of course you can. The Fandom Wiki is completely open to users who want to create Ever After High OCs. So I say go for it. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 13:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I have a request for u, can you kindly use this as your profile pic? Cassandra Janas (talk) 11:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC)Cassandra JanasCassandra Janas (talk) 11:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC)